Bonnie's World
by PotStabLalala
Summary: Random scene that came to mind. Bonnie wanders round the town of Armadillo and talks to a couple of friends  stranger mission characters from the game  before stopping off at the gunsmith  she has no weapons yet... for some reason


'Bonnie!'

I run towards Alan and Rose and hug them both in turn. They seem grateful to see me, but are in a rush and Alan is already starting to back away.

'Sorry,' Rose apologises, 'we're getting the next train outta Amarillo an' it's just arrived. Grace's in there if you wanna see her,' she nodded towards the saloon and started to chase after Alan. 'You know where I am if you ever wanna talk, yeah? Okay, bye!'

I head into the saloon, and let my eyes adjust to the dusty darkness. They scan the room, trying to recognise people in the darkness, and I see a girl waving ferociously in my direction.

'Grace!' I call and head her way.

'Hey, I've been looking for you! Honest to God, look at this dump! Ain't there a decent place on this Earth for a woman to relax and have a drink?'

'Apparently not,' I reply, noticing a woman attempting to seduce a rather drunk man at the end of the bar. 'Hey, why don't you come outside? Get away from this rabble.'

'Yeah, I guess that sounds good.'

Outside I breathe in the fresh afternoon air.

'So where you been?' Grace asks me curiously.

'Shut up in the ranch, mostly. You know how it is – it's a tough time o' the year. But we're gettin' outta the winter just fine. Plus it always helps havin' an extra pair o' hands.'

'Eh? There a new worker on site?'

'Well, not exactly. I picked him up outside the front o' Fort Mercer.'

'What? Bill Williamson's place?'

'Yeah. He was left for dead, I guess. Silly man jus' tried knockin' on old Bill's door.'

'What an idiot. An' you're sure he's of use to you?'

'Definitely. He's been stayin' comin' on a week now. Has loads of errands to do around outta town, but he's always willing to help back home.'

'In more ways than one?' Her eyebrow raises.

'Definitely not! Grace, how could you say such nasty things? No, Mr Marston's a gentleman.'

'I thought you hated posh snobs.'

'I do. An' he ain't one o' them. What I mean is he's kind and considerate. Likes bringin' people to justice. I've heard from Pa that he's been helping the Marshall an awful lot.'

'Oh… I'd heard there was someone new in town, helping bringin' in the bounties.'

'Well, that'll be John.' I gaze around the town. 'God, I hate this place.'

'Why?'

'It's just so… dull now. Everyone's either pissed or dead… or too scared to talk. I remember when this town used to be alive with fireworks and carnivals and celebration. Now it just seems empty.'

'How is it empty? Loads o' people still come here.'

'Yeah but it's missing… life. I blame the Williamson gang for this.'

'Hear hear. Ah well, nothin' we can do 'bout it. Jus' live as much as we can.'

'Yeah. I fancy a ride, you wanna come?'

'I would, but I should really get back to ma, she'll be wonderin' what's happened to me.'

'Oh, sure. See you round, then.'

'Yeah, take care Bonnie. And good luck on that ranch!'

I wave goodbye to Grace and watch her walk down the dusty road. Then I turn and head my own way.

Partway down the street I pause and look to my left.

I am standing outside the gunsmith.

I'd thought about this many times before, but until now, never had I considered actually going through with it.

I steer left and march through the door of the gunsmith, startling the middle-aged man behind the counter. Now he relaxes and smirks,

'Think ya got the wrong place, miss. Tailor's next door.'

'Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place.' I let the door swing shut behind me and have a look around.

'Okey dokey then,' the man replies, raising his eyebrows. 'How can I help?'

'I'd like a shot gun and a lugar, if ya please.'

'What's all this about?'

'We live in tough times, mister; a girl needs to protect 'erself.'

'Ah, that I agree. Ain't you got no man to do that, though?'

'I don't need no man to protect me, mister. I'm doin' fine myself. As long as you give me those guns.'


End file.
